Superhuman
by EtherealRose
Summary: He knew that Mello's pride would be his downfall. His unwillingness to admit defeat would destroy him. Matt x Mello.
1. Chapter 1

**Plot: Mello's life after he leaves Wammy's House. It will pick up where he is introduced in the anime later on.**

 **Rating: T, mostly for language, minor violence (later chapters), reference to substance abuse (also later chapters), and minor sexual content.**

 **Pairing: Matt x Mello**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and elements taken from the Death Note universe. However, I take ownership of my own creations.**

 **A/N: Hello, everyone. This is my first story, so any reads/reviews are much apprecicated. I'll try my best to upload a chapter every weekend. Thank you so much for your time and I hope you enjoy. (:**

O0O

"Ugghh!"

A frustrated groan punctured the still atmosphere of the room. A sandy haired teen chucked the handheld game he had been fiddling with for the past hour and a half. The rectangular, metal box smacked against a wooden dresser, the small illuminated screen going black as it hit the carpet. Sighing, Matt grabbed a box of cigarettes from a nearby nightstand. Where the hell was Mello?

A puzzled expression clouded the boy's rugged facial features. The last time he'd seen his roommate was early that morning, around 5 o'clock. Matt had awoken to the sound of his companion rummaging around their dormitory. His eyes cracked open long enough to see the blond slip into a pair of slashed leather pants and boots before heading out the door. Not being one for mornings, he shrugged it off and let himself drift back to sleep.

Matt fixed his ashen gaze onto the world outside. It was a fairly nice day. The air was warm and welcoming- due to the return of spring- although a crisp breeze swept through every once in a while as a reminder that traces of winter still lingered. Beds of grass glistened like emerald shards in the midday sun, and the towering oaks that adorned the orphanage premises finally began to fill with lush leaves. Everything that had once been dull and lackluster now drummed with life.

Matt drew one of the freshly lit "cancer sticks", as Mello called them, to his mouth. A small grin played at his lips as he thought of his best friend. No matter how unorthodox the hardcore, chocolate-freak was he still found Matt's nicotine addiction as absolutely repulsive. Thus earning the chain smoker a number of scornful looks and vulgar insults. The brunette chuckled, exhaling a faint whirlwind of gray into air.

He let his mind wander; his mostly hidden brows furrowed slightly. What on Earth could have possessed Mello to take off so early? Matt knew more than anybody that Mello utterly despised getting up early. The duo had to been late to class countless times, due to the lazy fucker's inability to function when the sun came up.

Apparently the pair's knack for being tardy couldn't keep them down. Mello and Matt were at the top of their game, being ranked two and three a Wammy's. Behind them were Rogue and Lash, the fourth and fifth ranked.

The brunette's shadowed brows creased further at the thought of Rogue. He had suspicions that the charismatic city slicker was interested in Mello.

Everything about the punk irked him, from the way he dressed- with his stupid skate shoes and trench coats- to the way his violet tipped hair spiked in random places. The cool, indifferent air about him. How he seemed to always have a toothpick pressed between his teeth! And especially the way he looked at Mello; Rogue's icy orbs had always eyed the blond teen with a mixture of something between sheer lust and utter adoration.

Matt's nose upturned with the wave of disgust that washed over him. The mere thought of that asswipe and Mel-

The juvenile's train of thought was cut short from a loud _'Whap!'_ the door produced as it slammed violently into its adjacent wall. A skinny, golden haired boy strode into the previously silent room, his chocolate eyes blazing with anger. Wordlessly, he flung open the small closet on his side of the room, retrieving from it a hefty looking duffle bag. His body was rigid as he worked furiously, stuffing incalculable amounts of clothing inside it.

Most of them were dark, studded, or leather. Or all three.

Matt observed the obviously enraged Mello. Again, he honestly had no idea what was wrong with the blond. Whatever that had rattled him up this time must've been real bad. Perhaps Near could have thrown some sort of snide jab his way? _'Nah,'_ the smoker shook his head.

Near wasn't the type to gloat, and believe it or not, he found Mello quite enjoyable. Despite all the backlash the fairly older boy had given him.

Studying Mello more closely, Matt detected an increase in his breathing along with a slight tremor in his hands. He wouldn't be surprised if his irate friend developed high blood pressure later in life.

Mello was definitely one you would regret infuriating- if you were around to feel regret after the whole ordeal. He would always be the winner, the _champion_. He would persist until you were completely obliterated by the pawns he manipulated ever so painstakingly. If all else failed, he would pursue you personally, eager to wring you by the throat.

However, there was one person he had yet to get the best of:

Near.

The one person Mello couldn't check.

Flicking cigarette ashes out of the open window, Matt decided he would choose his words carefully.

"'The hell have you been?"

The gamer leaned back in his chair and raked a hand through his sandy tresses, attempting to be as nonchalant as possible.

Almost immediately the other boy turned to face him, dark eyes fervent with hellfire. The bones in his hands jutted out from the tightly balled fists at his sides.

 _'Ah shit.'_

An image of a colossal African lion flashed through Matt's mind. The king of the jungle was cloaked by the tall grass of the savannah. The male was nearly invisible due to the way his fur merged with his surroundings. A few yards away a helpless impala bathed in the sun, oblivious to its impending demise. In an instant, the majestic beast was on the hunt; his golden mane whipped in the wind as his fangs bared in time with his pounce…

Small beads of sweat materialized on the teen's palms. His casual gray stare steadily met Mello's fiery death glare.

Yeah, he was definitely feeling like some poor, prey animal. Mello would devour him. Whole.

Before Matt could get another word out- if his voice could get around the lump in his throat- Mello said three that made the brunette's head ring and his chest clench.

O0O

"L is dead."

"L…Is dead."

Mello watched his roommate's lips drop considerably, dissatisfied when he noticed the foul cigarette still perched in his mouth.

"Yes! The almighty L is dead!" The blond rolled his eyes in irritation and continued to pack. Fuck, was Matt being slow today.

Moving to the large dresser they shared, he pulled open a drawer located at the top right corner. A thick file containing a passport and other documents was removed.

All children at Wammy's received passports and additional identification papers upon arrival, with fake aliases of course. They were instructed to reveal their true identity to no one, no matter the circumstances.

However, as friendships formed among the children, the golden rule was frequently broken. Matt and Mello had long since exchanged birth names.

When Matt arrived, Roger decided to room him with Mello. He figured the little gamer's easy-going temperament would do the high-strung Mello some good.

At first the young blond had taken a strong dislike to the boy, going out of his way to spite Matt. Although, within weeks Mello had warmed up to his new roommate.

As fate would have it the two developed a miraculous bond over the next couple of years, becoming inseparable.

It really was a miracle; there were few that young Mello associated with and _very_ few that he actually liked. In fact, the only person Mello had ever taken a positive interest in was L. Whenever the great detective would make an appearance, Mello would be at his side. It was as if L were a brilliant sun and the boy a humble knowledge seeker, longing to soak up some of the sun's enriching rays. When L spoke the child would would watch him with a certain attentiveness. His eyes would glue to the genius as any other child's eyes would to some silly cartoon on TV.

The teen pulled something else from the top drawer- an unloaded semi-automatic handgun in which he tucked delicately away in the bag's side pocket. He placed a chain, containing one round of ammo, around his neck. The rest were zipped in a concealed compartment on the interior.

 _'I'm not afraid to out a bullet in somebody's ass.. If I'm lucky, I won't have to.'_ Mello was hoping that the mere sight of the weapon would deter any potential threats.

"So where are you going?"

"The U.S." Mello shifted to face his friend. "I'll gain the trust of the American government officials, giving me access to the necessary funds and intel I need to take Kira down."

"How-"

"How am I going to catch Kira- prove my worth- if I remain here?!" He was practically shouting at the top of his lungs now. "Here with that filthy dag, Near, reveling in all his glory!"

"But-"

"FUCK, Matt!"

An array of uncontrollable sobs instantly followed the yell that had erupted from Mello's lips.

 _'Get your shit together! Why the fuck are you crying?!'_

The voice in Mello's head exploded like a cracked whip. He tried to bite back the wail climbing up his throat, but ended up choking instead. Before he could blink again, Matt was at his side pulling him into a warm embrace.

Mello hated crying. He admittedly hated a lot of things, but tears were completely intolerable. Crying was the supreme sign of weakness, and Mello was definitely not weak.

 _'So why are you crying?!'_

The teen felt himself shrug in response to the question pounding in his mind. God, why did he have to do this in front of Matt?

 _'No,'_ he had to stop. He couldn't let Matt see him in this weakened state. He couldn't give his friend a reason to think of him this way- so _fragile_ and _helpless_. _'No,'_ He repeated in his head. _'I won't allow myself to sink to this pathetic level!'_

He would be strong for Matt, the one person he truly cared for.

O0O

Matt caressed the golden head that wept into his shoulder. He murmured what he believed to be a comforting _"Shh,"_ but was answered with a shrill cry. The area surrounding the collar of his striped shirt was damp with his friend's tears.

He held Mello tighter; anguish twinkled in his starry eyes. He wished so badly that he could just take all the pain away.

The distressed boy in his arms whimpered quietly, the outburst drawing to a close.

Matt wasn't good at comforting others, mostly because he never had to comfort anyone before. He never saw Mello display such emotion before. Happiness? _Yes._ Anger? _Definitely._

Sadness? _..Never._

Mello wasn't one to outright tell you how he felt, although his emotions usually made themselves known through his actions.

The brunette thought hard and came to the realization that Mello had never cried before, other than during their childhood. In front of him, at least.

He had cried a lot when they were kids.

Matt remembered waking at night, many times, to the sound of the boy tossing and turning about in his sleep. Mello would obviously be restless from nightmares.

He had always climbed in bed beside the blond and squeeze his hand. Sometimes he would awaken and they would talked until sunlight peaked through the clouds. In other cases his sleep would return to its original, tranquil state.

But this was different; they were older now. Somehow, Matt had to find a way to be there for his friend.

 _'Somehow I have to be strong,'_ he glanced at the heaving form in his arms, _'for Mello.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd just like to thank those of you reading, it really means a lot to me! If you can find time to review I would be very appreciative. Again, I will try my best to update at least once a week. Maybe twice if I'm not that busy. But anyways, Enjoy! :D**

O0O

Mello wriggled in Matt's arms, loosening himself from his grip. The after effects of his outburst hung over. There was a throbbing pain in his head, as if it were being pounded by a mallet, and his throat was sore and dry.

 _'_ _I can't believe I just let myself cry like that, in front of Matt!'_

What did he think of him now? Had L's death been the crack in the marble that triggered his breakdown? The blond cursed himself mentally. How in the actual fuck could he let himself go off the deep end? He was Mello, second-ranked successor to the world's greatest detective! One of the brightest minds of his generation! And yet he folded- just like that- at the push of a button.

Mello tilted his head to the side, finding himself unable to look Matt in the face. He felt a warm palm gently cup his chin that beckoned him to look upwards.

"Hey," Matt's eyes shone like liquid diamonds. Mello had never noticed how charming they were; te gamer wore goggles most of the time. "You're human."

It was almost like Matt had been reading his mind.

He grinned as fingers briefly played with the golden locks framing his face. "Oh really? So I'm not a vampire?"

The teens laughed. A couple of years ago, Matt had gone through a monster-obsessed phase. He had suspected Mello to be a real vampire, going so far as to keep a journal that documented Mello's sleeping patterns and other habits. Sure enough, the chocolate lover was more than pissed and had went "monster" on Matt.

"So," the brunette started. His face took on a more serious expression. "You're going to America alone?"

"Planning on it."

Matt shook his head. "I'm going with you."

A distinct happiness bubbled inside of Mello. He desperately fought back the smile that threatened to break free. "Matt.. You don't have to do this. It'll be dangerous."

"Don't you think I know that?" His companion had already begun packing, gathering his own belongings from the room's other closet. "What time does your flight leave?"

"11:59 tonight .." The teen hesitated. He was reluctant to tell Matt that he had purchased an extra plane ticket exclusively for his sake. After all, he had planned to ask Matt to accompany him anyways. He just lucked out in the fact that he didn't have to. "I bought an extra ticket, in case you wanted to join me."

"Even better." Matt took the time to carefully fold his clothing. A rainbow of stripes and other peculiar pieces sprawled out on his bed. "And honestly, did you really think the possibility of a little _danger_ would keep me away? I eat nails for breakfast, Mello."

"Yeah, and you smoke cigarettes for lunch, dinner, and dessert." Mello's nose wrinkled at his own underhanded comment. He threw an empty cigarette box at the smoker, which smacked him dead in the center of his forehead.

"Ahh! Quit!"

The friends were soon at war with each other, throwing whatever objects they could get their hands on. Their beds transformed into protected forts, and the area between became "no man's land." For a moment, they were children again.

O0O

 _9:00 pm_

The parking lot was silent as the two teens hauled their purchases through the night's warm air. After dinner, they had ducked out to a nearby convenience store to pick up a few items before their departure. Matt, of course, had felt the need to stock up on cigarettes. Mello had nagged him about his habit, and told him he was going to die of throat cancer.

However, the blond got his share of torment when he decided to wipe out over half of the store's supply of chocolate candy. Matt ridiculed him all the way back to Wammy's.

"Mello," the brunette started as he held his identification card under the entrance scanner. A green light of approval flashed and the large doors began to slide open, giving them access into the building. "What made you take off so early this morning?"

Mello sighed. "I got my ass up to go wait in line at that game store. For three hours." A hint of bitterness tainted his face. "The new _'Gods of Underworld'_ was released today.. I was going to give you a copy for your birthday present."

"Was?"

"They sold out." Mello gave his friend a look of apology.

"Well, it's okay," Matt flashed a small smile. "It's the thought that counts."

Mello shrugged in response. "I got back here around 8:30. Roger was waiting with Near... He told me that he had some grave news."

Matt listened; he had a strong feeling about what Mello was going to tell him next.

"He told us that L was dead, and had failed to choose either of us as his successor. He insisted that we work together to catch Kira," traces of rage polluted the blond's voice. It grew louder with each passing second. "I wouldn't have it! I'd told them both they could kiss my ass! I'd catch him myself! That's when I went to find Rogue, to help me make arrangements. Lash is going to drop the thre-"

"THREE? Who said anything about that fuckwad-"

"Matt, he has connections in New York! His attendance is essential to the plan."

"How essential?"

"We'll be staying with a family friend of his, a very successful Wall Street stockbroker."

"I guess." Matt complied reluctantly. If he was going to be there for Mello, he couldn't let something as simple as that idiot get in the way. "Do you know this friend?"

"Who gives a shit! He could possibly have everything we need to beat Near!"

The two were making their way up the vast stairs, figuring the noise of the elevator would draw attention. Matt could tell his roommate was becoming irritated, so he let the subject drop. Mello didn't quite understand that Matt's purpose wasn't to help him _beat_ Near. All he wanted was to support his friend.

When they reached the floor their room was located, a tall figure leaning carelessly against their door was spotted. As they approached closer, the lanky form in the darkness was identified as Rogue. He seemed to be in his own little world; earbuds were embedded into his ears, and his eyelids were shut.

Matt viciously ripped out the older boy's headphones. To his surprise, and annoyance, the act of spite didn't phase the urbanite one bit.

"I see you're back." Rogue lazily stretched, "I was waiting."

"I take it you're ready," Mello greeted, aiming an inviting smile at the teen.

Rogue was decked out in a pair of skin-tight, ripped, leather pants and white canvas sneakers. A long, dark trench coat was worn over a gray tank top. His frosty, blue eyes were bright, shining like new money even in the black hallway.

He nodded, flipping his ebony hair. "Lash should be back soon. He went out to gas up."

"Great." Matt spoke up, unlocking the door. He was still less than enthusiastic about Rogue coming along. Two's definitely a party, but three…not so much.

Their room was just how they left it, tidied from their little game earlier with their bags placed on Matt's bed.

"Yea… I called Alec a couple hours ago. He said he'd be at the airport to pick us up."

The three took up their usual positions once inside. Mello reclined on his bed, popping small chocolate candies into his mouth. Rogue slumped against the dresser; an earbud was planted firmly in his left ear. His right was vacant so he'd be able to hear.

Matt occupied his area by the window. The disenchanted brunette lit his last cigarette for a couple of hours. The clouds of smoke he breathed out floated like gray ghosts in the night. In reality, he couldn't believe all this was happening. L was dead, and he was going to the United States. With Mello.

 _'_ _Can we really catch Kira…?'_ Matt sighed. This was the craziest shit imaginable; did Mello honestly think all this through? If they got in too deep, made one wrong move, it could cost them their lives. He would much rather take his own life than die at the power-hungry hands of Kira.

 _'_ _Fuck! Why can't he just swallow his pride and work with Near? Why?!'_ Tears were on the verge of welling up in the smoker's eyes. Inside, he knew that Mello's pride would be his downfall. That his unwillingness to admit defeat would ultimately destroy him. Mello's determined heart would take him far, but it would bleed in the end.

The first tear spilled.

Mello didn't deserve any of this. He had already been exposed to so much hurt and pain. He didn't deserve it! _'I can't- I won't- allow him to get hurt anymore! I'd be happy to give my own life to protect him. He doesn't deserve any of the shit the world throws at him!'_

From that moment on, Mail Jeevas was ready to die.

"…Guess that's what love does to you."

Matt flipped around to face the other two boys, snickering at their little conversation. He honestly didn't care to know, or engage himself.

A techno-sounding ringtone cut into their laughter. It was Rogue's phone.

"Yeah?...You're ready?...Okay, just pull around front." The taller teen pressed the 'end' button on his cell. "Time to go. It's almost 10:30."

Mello grabbed his bags and headed over to the door. "Alright, let's get this show on the road."

"Uhmm, I'll be down in a minute. You two go ahead." Matt said. Brown and blue eyes shot him looks of confusion and suspicion. "I gotta use the bathroom."

"I'll take your bags, then. Make it quick."

"Will do." Matt glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. _'10:20. Crap!'_ Ten minutes. Before he left England, there was one person he had to speak with.

The gamer waited until the others' voices became inaudible, and slipped into the hallway.

O0O

 _Room 001_

Matt chewed the inside of his cheek nervously as his knuckles lightly tapped on the door. A few moments later, a short white-haired boy answered. His pitch black eyes had matching shadowy rings underneath, and he wore an oversized chiffon nightshirt that fell just above his knees.

"Hello, Matt. What brings you here this evening? Though I do suppose you wish to know more about information disclosed to Mello and I earlier. Please, come in." His voice was soft and slightly monotone.

"Uhh, yeah. Thanks." Matt stepped into the smaller boy's room. A pristine single bed sat in the center, with all types of toys strewn around it.

"Near..." Matt started. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It was only Near. "I'm sorry."

The boy raised an eyebrow, looking up from the blank puzzle he had resumed pondering over. "It's quite alright. L was a man of impeccable intelligence-"

"I'm sorry about Mello."

"Ah, I see." Near fitted two corner pieces together. "Apology accepted… He has had a considerably austere life, therefore I do not take his impudence into much consideration," he paused, letting his dark eyes analyze Matt. "He spoke of traveling to the United States. Is this true?"

"Yes, Rogue and I will accompany him." Matt thought he saw Near's black saucers narrow slightly at the mention of Rogue.

"I wish the three of you the best of luck." The edge pieces were all connected, now only the center remained. "I am well aware of Mello's perception of me as his rival, but I consider him nothing of the sort. In fact, he is the closest thing I have had to a friend in many years." A rare smile played at the pale child's lips as he shared a look with his guest. "So please, take care of him."

"I will." Matt gladly returned his grin as he turned towards the door. "Thank you , Near. For everything."

The teen's hand was on the doorknob when Near stopped him.

"And Matt,"

"Yeah?"

"Tell him how you feel…"

Matt nodded, giving the genius another warm smile before exiting the room, finally. Mello was going to kill him when he got down there.

"…Before it's too late." Near spoke the last of his advice, but Matt had already gone. The boy shrugged to himself, continuing to assemble the heart of his faceless puzzle.


End file.
